


Stay

by Alltheshrinks



Series: Infidelity Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: Jared and Jensen both know what they are doing is wrong, but neither knows how to stop.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Infidelity Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886815
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Stay by Sugarland, if you are unfamiliar, I’d look up the lyrics. 
> 
> All of these verses are stand alone and can be read separately, though it is helpful to read the others. The only thing you need to know is that J2 are married to other people, but have had an on again, off again relationship for almost their entire adult life.
> 
> Comments make me insanely happy, I love engaging with all of you. Follow me over on Twitter @tltm78

The hotel room is eerily quiet when Jared wakes up, the drapes pulled together tightly, not allowing any sunlight to stream in. He stares at the clock radio on one of the nightstands, the blue glow of midnight mocking him.

Jensen is spooned up against his back, one strong forearm slung possessively over the younger man, his stubbled chin resting snugly against the bare skin of his shoulder.

Flashes of the night before come crashing back to him, _Jensen kissing him desperately as soon as he opened the hotel door, tongues and limbs tangling together erratically, clothes discarded all over the carpeting of the room._

_Jensen shoving him back into the wall and dropping to his knees, those sinful jade eyes looking up to him as he swallowed him down. Jared can still feel the phantom of those perfectly pink, plush lips wrapped around his erection in the most deliciously erotic way. That heavenly suction and talented tongue of the older man is not something that Jared ever forgets or regrets._

Jared's dick is halfway hard, just thinking about that warm, wet cavern, engulfing him in heat and moisture. _His lover didn't waste any time, bobbing his head in an obscene fashion and sucking on the delicate flesh of the head of his cock._

The thoughts alone, that unmatchable feeling of lust and pleasure war with the extreme guilt of leaving his husband and their boys behind.

Jensen must sense that the younger man is awake because he shifts behind him and wraps his hand loosely over his burgeoning arousal and starts to languidly stroke him. There is no rush right now, Jensen just using enough pressure to keep him interested, while nipping at the skin behind his ear.

Jared turns around in the bed, facing Jensen. It is still so dark in the room that he can't make out much, just that Jensen's own desire is pressed up against his stomach. He can't help himself as he licks open Jensen's mouth and rubs his hands down the strong, muscled back.

Jared closes his hand around both of them without breaking the kiss, velvet skin against the silky feeling of his own flesh, slipping, sliding, gliding together like a figure skater does ice.

Neither of them speaks a word, just swallowing each other's moans, not exactly kissing just sharing each other's breath. The pace is slow, but Jared knows that they both are close, he can feel the way that Jensen's thrusts are rhythmless. Jared works his other hand up his lover's flat stomach and abdomen, relishing the feeling of the smooth skin under the pads of his fingertips.

When the younger man takes ahold of a dusty peak of one of Jensen's nipples, squeezing somewhere this side of painful, Jensen gasps into his mouth and comes all over Jared's hand and cock. Jared strokes him through the aftershocks, the slick feeling of come serving as a lubricant sends Jared sailing over the edge behind the other man.

They still don't speak, Jensen just keeps kissing him, a languid fashion now that they have both reached their climax. Jared feels their seed start to cool and breaks the kiss.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Jensen questions, feeling Jared stiffen in his arms.

"The first rule of affair club is that there is no affair club." Jared goes for humor, but the tension in the air keeps it from being funny.

"We need to talk about this, Jared," Jensen repeats.

"Second rule of affair club..." Jared can't see it, but he knows that Jensen is rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, Jared. What about El and Jake?"

"Sorry, the fourth rule is only two guys at a time." Jared knows he's being petulant, but he doesn't want to talk about this. About how his phone will ring in a little bit and he will have to go home.

Jared starts tracing patterns on Jensen's chest, spelling _I love you_ over and over again until the other man grabs his hands. "We need to talk about ending this."

"The seventh rule..." Jensen kisses him, it's dirty and uncoordinated, but it shuts him up.

Jensen sucks at his bottom lip, pulling it away from Jared's mouth, only stopping when they both breathless.

Jared's phone vibrates, he turns over to his side of the bed and grabs it. Jensen doesn't have to see it to know exactly who it is and what they have to say.

The younger man slides off of the mattress, flips on his bed side lamp and disappears into the ensuite of the room. He comes back moments later with a wet washcloth that he throws at Jensen, then starts picking up his clothing.

Jensen tries not to let it upset him, it always ends like this. One of them always rushing home to their loved ones. Half of him wishes that one of their partners will find out and the other half prays to God that they never do.

"Stay," it comes out unbidden and Jared looks up briefly in between pulling on his pants.

"I can't and you know that."

Jensen feels the tears behind his eyes start to sting and he looks up at the ceiling to stave them off. "Well the next time you think about leaving him to come to me, please stay."


End file.
